With the growth and popularity of photographic Compact Disc Players and Photo CDs, there has been created a need for the storage and playing of longer lasting automatic programs whereby a plurality of CDs are automatically played as one continuous program. Such requirements have arisen in both the commercial and non-commercial applications where detailed presentations are made for product sales, group instruction and training, and many other applications where there is a need for the efficient communication of detailed information including graphic information about any particular subject.
Recently, multi-disc portfolio Photo CD players have been introduced which allow CD presentations with audio segments or snippets included. The audio segments are included on the Photo CD such that when a photo or image is presented on a display, an appropriate audio section is also played to explain what is being presented and viewed by an audience, and also any other relevant information that is desired to be communicated concerning the image which is being displayed. Currently, however, sequential multi-disc programs, using Photo CDs with audio snippets cannot be presented in sequence without user interaction. This limitation results in the inability to use Photo CDs with audio snippets for applications requiring more than one CD at a time. For longer and more detailed presentations, there is a need to provide a CD player with a controller arrangement that eliminates the need for operator interaction when presenting a plurality of Photo CDs with audio snippets.